Le coeur est à la maison
by Llew haul
Summary: C'est le dernier jour, place aux réminiscences.


C'était une douce soirée d'été. Le ciel se recouvrait peu à peu d'un épais et lourd manteau de nuages qui filtrait les rayons du soleil. Harry s'assit sur les marches du perron de la petite maison d'Hagrid, d'où il pouvait sentir une brise souffler dans son dos ramenant l'odeur de la sève des sapins. Soupirant, il joua avec les cailloux jonchant le chemin qui menait au majestueux château de Poudlard. Relevant les yeux vers celui-ci, il grava dans sa mémoire les différents détails, qui faisait de ce lieu la plus grande école de magie. Son précieux refuge.

Harry contempla le château qui s'élevait de toute sa splendeur. Indomptable. Imprenable. Son immensité semblant se moquer de lui. Il s'élevait si haut dans le ciel qu'il pouvait presque toucher les nuages, s'étendant de toute sa splendeur, brillant de mille feux, doré par les rayons du soleil tapant sur sa peau de pierre. Harry put sentir des larmes commencer à rouler le long de ses joues, ébloui par tant de beauté. Ses murs étaient si épais, son corps si grand et ses bras si hauts que quiconque essaierai de le dompter, serai forcer d'abandonner avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre le sommet. Le château était perché sur une colline entourée d'un lac, qui s'étendait tout autour de lui, sur lequel, pendant les soirs de pleine lune, les reflets de celle-ci se déposaient sur son eau et éclairaient le château d'une douce lumière. Le rendant irréel. Le château était d'une magnificence totale. Il se tenait là, sur son promontoire où rien ni personne ne pouvait le toucher sans y être invité, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait éternel.

Il regarda d'un air absent l'horizon, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré car il savait à ce moment-là, à cet instant précis, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'asseyait sur ces marches, la dernière fois qu'il contemplait son foyer. Et la dernière fois qu'il se retrouvait assis, sous le perron de la petite maison.

Sur cette pensée, il se remémora les sept années de sa vie qu'il avait passé dans ce château, l'accueillant dans l'enceinte de ses murs, à l'âge de onze ans.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Poudlard avait toujours été son refuge. Un foyer où rentrer. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait quitter cet endroit qui avait été son cocon. Aujourd'hui, était le dernier jour de son année scolaire au sein de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, il devait laisser son nid aux générations suivantes et se retirer pour pouvoir se construire une nouvelle vie, un nouveau foyer.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, il n'avait jamais connu une maison qui l'avait accueillie comme il était, "anormal". Jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu sa lettre, le jour de ses onze ans. Cette année avait été pour lui la meilleure, la plus folle et la plus dure, jusqu'à cette soirée d'été. Fouillant sa mémoire, il se rappela que ce fut cette journée où il avait découvert que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture.

Se souvenant de ce souvenir douloureux, quelques larmes perlèrent du coin de ses yeux - Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et les sécha. Cette année n'avait pas était que douloureuse, ce fut aussi ce jour, le trente et un octobre, qu'il découvrit sa nouvelle famille et sa nouvelle demeure. Il sourit tendrement en se remémorant cette année, celle où il avait apprit à aimer et à être aimé en retour.

Et puis, il se remémora tous ses êtres chers morts pour lui. Il mémorisa leurs noms, un par un : Fred, Remus, Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius, Nymphadora... Et tellement d'autres encore !

Il pensa alors à chaque famille, chaque femme, chaque enfant qui avait perdu un père, un fils ou un époux et qui devait à présent continuer de vivre sans. Par sa faute. Il se les répéta encore et encore par peur de les oublier à force de s'éloigner de son refuge. Au cours de ces sept dernières années, tant de personnes qu'il avait aimé étaient mortes à cause de lui. Pour le sauver car par bonté d'âme, ils avaient refusé de l'abandonner.

Se souvenir de ces personnes le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même et ses joues se couvrirent de nouveau peu à peu de larmes salées. Son cœur se serra et l'air refusa d'entrer dans ses poumons. Il pleura pendant longtemps, hurlant entre ses mains et serrant sa poitrine de toutes ses forces priant que cela s'arrête. Il continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps n'ait plus aucunes larmes à verser.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et le soleil couchant laissait place au crépuscule lorsque qu'elles cessèrent de couler. Se ravivant, il se leva des marches sur lesquelles il s'était assis plus tôt et s'avança vers son foyer qui se haussait devant lui. Il marcha quelques minutes et fini par arriver devant ses majestueuses portes de bois. Il s'arrêta devant elles, inspira une grande goulée d'air, et passa pour la dernière fois ces remparts qui l'avait protégé pendant des années.

o

Poudlard était rempli d'élèves, d'anciens comme de nouveaux courant et se bousculant de part et d'autre. Se frayant un chemin parmi cette mascarade, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, son très cher ami et mentor : Albus Dumbledore.

Se retrouvant devant la statue de pierre qui permettait d'y accéder, Harry murmura le mot de passe qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, de force d'y être monté nombres de fois.

Celle-ci coulissa dans un bruit sourd, avec reluctance. N'y prêtant aucune considération, Harry franchi le dernier pas et s'engouffra dans son antre.

Le bureau était resté le même depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu : poussiéreux, avec une odeur de sorbet citron subsistant dans l'air. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient accrochés au mur et dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait la pensine qu'il avait utilisé tant de fois pour connaître la vérité -qui aurait parfois dû rester cachée.

Cet endroit avait été un mélange de colère et de tristesse mais aussi de réconfort. C'était ici qu'il avait su la vérité sur Severus et qu'il avait su que son destin était de mourir. C'était encore ici qu'il avait su comment vaincre Voldemort. Autrement dit, cette pièce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose comparée au reste du château, mais à ses yeux, elle représentait beaucoup.

Il alla ensuite à la grande salle où il regarda le plafond changer de ciel en fonction du temps et les bannières des quatre maisons accrochées au-dessus de chaque table. Il s'assit à celle des Gryffondor, puis, quand il en eu assez, il reparti sans un regard en arrière. Harry traversa le château de longs en larges et en travers, de la tour d'astrologie jusqu'à la salle sur demande en passant par le couloir du 3éme étage finissant par la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quand il pénétra dans celle-ci, il constata que tout était encore à sa place -ce qui lui laissa un sentiment de satisfaction. Il monta dans le dortoir des garçons et s'affala sur ce qui était jusqu'à récemment, son lit. Harry y resta avachi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis, il se releva, descendit les marches menant à son dortoir et quitta pour la dernière fois la salle commune.

Il traversa par la suite les jardins de l'école et rencontra deux élèves de 1er année -sûrement en retard à leur cours. Cette vision le fit sourire. Il se vit à travers eux avec Ron quand ils avaient leurs âges, le premier jour de la rentrée. Harry s'arrêta au terrain de Quidditch, enfourcha son balai et joua pour la dernière fois, son rôle d'attrapeur. Quand il eut fini, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure. Il transplana dans la cabane hurlante où il avait vu pour la première fois son parrain. Sirius Black. Puis, pour finir, il s'aventura dans la forêt interdite et retourna à l'endroit même où il avait rencontré Voldemort lors de sa 1ère année.

Quand il pénétra dans celle-ci, il eut la désagréable impression que les arbres se refermaient sur lui. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, aucun bruissement de petits animaux ou de craquement de branche ne venait briser le silence pesant de la nuit. Seul des petits regards perçants, allant et venant dans tous les sens transparaissait dans cette obscurité. Une légère brise soufflait au grès du vent faisant pencher dangereusement les sapins vers le sol. Harry continuait de se mouvoir avec dextérité entre les différents obstacles, quand, il s'arrêta et se retourna, ayant le sentiment qu'un regard le fixait.

Il inspecta lentement les alentours, des arbres jusqu'au sol mais ne voyant rien, il se dit que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait encore des tours et continua sa route.

Enfin arrivé à la destination voulue, il s'accroupit juste devant l'endroit où la licorne avait été vidée de son sang par Voldemort. Il resta là, fixant la terre maintenant dépourvue de toutes traces d'agression, la prenant et la retournant dans ses mains. Harry pensait à la vie qu'il aurait eu si la lettre l'invitant à Poudlard ne lui était jamais parvenu, si Hagrid n'était jamais venu le chercher ou s'il n'avait pas rencontré Voldemort dans ces bois. Il réfléchit à toutes ces possibilités, tous ces avenirs qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait simplement dit « non ». Après avoir réfléchi longuement, il en vint à la conclusion, que jamais même pour tout l'or du monde, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre, car malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il avait trouvé une maison, des amis et des personnes qui tenaient à lui.

Même s'il ne pourrait plus venir aussi souvent à Poudlard, même s'il ne pourrait pas voir ses amis, sa famille autant qu'avant, il était heureux de sa vie, de ce que son avenir lui réservait, heureux de devenir Auror pour protéger les gens et il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Un jeune homme fort, sur de ses convictions.

Satisfait de cette pensée, il se leva, se retourna et rentra chez lui.


End file.
